Changed
by LucyHeartphilia-Dragneel
Summary: Since the Mercurious Incident Natsu changed personality.Lucy want his real teamate back.What will happen? (Sorry suck at summaries:P)


So this is the fist fanfic..It sucks:P But well..enjoy ;P

It has been 2 years since the Mercurius incident happened and six months since Fairy Tail finally saved that time Natsu has been overprotecting never lets her go on a mission alone and he always sleeps at her though Lucy  
enjoyed his sleepovers at her place at first;he started pissing her off because after some time it was like he was forcing her to stay with  
with was too serious and pushy with he was angry all the became serious and grew up in a sudden way.  
He wasn't the Natsu she knew knew that deep inside he was the same person..but she couldn't do anything to bring  
him back! She has missed him..

Natsu came in the room while Lucy was dressing up to her usual pajamas.  
"W-What the hell are you doing?I'm not done yet."Lucy has only put her slipper and she was wearing a pink bra on top.  
"Does it matter?Anyway hurry up."He turned to face had such a boring expression on his face."Tomorrow I'm off  
for a mission."  
"I time will we be heading to the train station?"Lucy was finally in her pink pajamas.  
"I'll go alone..The mission is too hard for you to come with me..!"  
"Then I'll go to another one..you know I can't pay my rent if you continue stopping me from going to missions."She tried to tease him.  
"No.I'll will give you my can pay your rent since the job is 5.000.000 jewels."He sat on the couch in front of her bed.  
"What? 5.000.000 jewels?That's a huge reward...but I can't accept it Natsu.I want to come with you.I can't accept money from  
you..we are a team..we work together,right?Come on,let me come with you!"  
"I told you no!" His tone was a bit louder this time.  
Lucy looked at eyes showing her sad was the same everytime..he wouldn't let her go to a hard mission or go  
to one was angry but she couldn't help saved her owened him her time six months ago..he fought  
so hard for almost died for her..She was thankful to him..!  
"Anyway I'm gonna sleep should too."He stopped her thoughts.  
" careful tomorrow.."

Next Day.

Lucy woke up alone in her had gone to the train that she was thinking it..Happy wouldn't go with was  
on a mission with Wendy and Charle.

She got dressed and headed to the guild.

Everyone was laughing and talking was the same like it was 2 years sighed and walk near to the white-haired  
barwoman.  
"Is something wrong,Lucy?"Mirajane was very concerned of have been friends since the first time Lucy came  
at Fairy was like an older sister to her.  
"No,everything is alright"Lucy forced a fake smile.  
"I 's Natsu?"  
"He went on a mission.."The blonde looked down to hide her sad face.  
"Lucy,don't 's true that he has been overprotecting you but he does it because he really loves you." A sly smile appeared  
on Mirajane's face.  
"I just..never 're right"She froze..idea came to her mind."Mira-san the mission Natsu took will take some  
time right?"  
" seems a hard one but he said that he will be back in one week." She looked at her confused."Is something wrong?"  
"Ah no.I just think that it's time for me to go on a mission alone."Lucy grinned."I'll take an easy I'll be back in 3 days."  
Mirajane asked worried.  
"Of course!" She smiled at her."Here."Lucy handed a paper to the barwoman."I saw it yesterday and thought that I can  
hadle it I have to do is catch some bandits after all."  
"Okay but Lucy,please be carefull."Mirajane didn't really like the idea but she couldn't say something..Lucy had every right to want  
to go on a mission and Natsu shouldn't do this to her..still...she knew that it was the best thing for her!  
"Don't worry..I'll be back you Mira-san!"She said happilly as she went out from the guild.

After Three Days.

"BANNG!"  
A loud noise came from the guild.  
"You said she went alone..?"Natsu said had came earlier that Mirajane had expected.  
He had broken down the mission board with a looked with a horror face.  
" will probably come have to wait until aft-" Mirajane couldn't finish her setence.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER?"Natsu were around his could easily kill anyone who would talk now.  
No one answered..even Mirajane(Erza and Gray had gone on a mission) couldn't wasn't scared of him of course,she was  
scared of how he would react right now.  
"I'm going to bring her back."He spoke this time.

Gajeel looked at him while he was going out from the guild."This bastard is sure messed up"He turned to face was  
worried about knew that Natsu wouldn't hurt but she had her doubts.  
"Don't worry idiot will realise how stupid he has been until now."Gajeel gave an encouraging smile to Levy."Remember  
that!"

ON THE WAY TO BRING LUCY BACK.

"Dammit!Dammit!Dammit!" Natsu's head was screaming in couldn't handle was alone on a mission and it would be  
definitely his fault if she was ?Why had she gone away like this?He finished his job quickly because he knew that she wanted  
to go on a mission,but she didn't wait for just wants to protect her,right?There's nothing wrong with this!  
"Lucy.."He gritted his teeth.

LUCY'S MISSION

Lucy brought out a golden key."Taurus" and a cow-spirit appeared.  
"You stupid fairy..you think you can beat me with those useless spirits?"In front of Lucy,a tall woman was had long  
black hair and blue was wearing a black dress which was exposing her belly.

"I'm gonna kill every fairy of your pathetic guild!"She yelled as she threw a punch to was pretty couldn't  
understand what kind of magic that woman was using..she wasn't touching her..even though her punches hurt like hell.

Lucy felt weak."Running out of magic power right now?I didn't use so much magic power..so why..?"

The woman threw some air blades this was couldn't see anymore..She fell down.  
"AND THE FINISHING BLOW."The woman laughed hysterically.

"Natsu..I'm 're right..I can't take care of myself..I'm weak and pathetic..I'm sorry." Tears were flowing down the blonde's  
cheeks.

"ROARRRRR!"  
Flames were now all around the forest Lucy was fighting..but Lucy didn't get hurt from them..!The magic power was familliar..extremely  
familiar..!  
She tried to look at where the flames came from..and she saw a pink-haired fire mage fighting that couldn't hear  
anything and she became to fade but she felt really safe from some reason..!  
"Na..ts..u"

Lucy woke up and she was in a room on a was it her room?No..she was in her hotel's room.  
She was trying to understand what happened when she noticed someone who was sitting next to at her!  
"Natsu?"She wishpeared.  
"Huh?"It was all that came from his mouth.  
An awkward silence fell when Lucy finally spoke.  
"I'm.. sor-"  
"You don't have to tell anything.I don't know what's wrong with you but I'll make sure I won't leave you alone 's all my fault for leaving you like this."  
"Mirajane was really upset because of Wendy and you do such things you make other people worrying..you know that?"  
"No.."Lucy got up from the bed and made some steps going near the hair were hiding her eyes.  
"Wha-?"Natsu went behind her.  
"Natsu go back to the guild.I haven't finished my mission yet.I have to kill a beast too so just head to the guild and I'll come afterwards."Lucy said calmly.  
"Noway!I'll finish it and take you to the guild with me."He was starting to get angry at her.  
"Then..I..."Lucy murmured something.  
"What did you say?"She spoke so quietly..even he couldn't hear her.  
"Then..I.. won't come to the guild again"  
"What?"Natsu the hell was wrong with her?  
"Natsu I can't keep up with this anymore..You never let me do things on my I leave the guild maybe..."  
"Lucy"Natsu whispered..It was an extremely quiet whisper..Lucy couldn't hear it! She continued talking without realising that her partner was now shaking.  
"I will be able to do things on my own and won't make you sa-..."  
Natsu couldn't take it grabbed her hands and pushed her down so her back was facing the bed.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"He yelled.  
"What?"Lucy didn't see that coming!It has been a long time since Natsu acted like that."Natsu..stop..you're hurting me."  
Natsu had pressed himself on had a strong grip around Lucy's hands and his legs were between was a really awkward  
moment.  
"LUCY WHY?WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THAT?IS IT SO BAD THAT I TRY TO PROTECT YOU?"He was furious..Lucy was scared now.  
It was rare to see that expression on was almost the Mercurious incident he had become a hard shell!  
"Natsu..I-" She was inches away from her face..what was happening?She suddenly felt like her cheeks were burning as she  
noticed that Natsu's cheeks had a pink colour yet his angry face was still on him..!

She couldn't talk she spoke she didn't know what was going to happen..All the emotions she had..where would they lead her?She didn't  
really understand how she was ?Sadness?Relief?Secure?Happiness?What's wrong?She couldn't control her heart was beating so fast..She  
almost felt looked into Natsu's was really the worst thing she could do now!His eyes betrayed him showing his anger and pain he was feeling!  
But it wasn't only this..there was something strange now..It was a familiar feeling but Lucy couldn't understand what it those thoughts and emotions make  
the tears she was holding so firmly drop and flow down her cheeks.

Natsu didn't say was really acting had been staring at her for two minutes or so.  
Lucy was about to open her mouth to say something when a pair of lips crushed on her own.  
Natsu was kissing had put the one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip.  
"WHAT THE HELL?NATSU IS REALLY KISSING ME?"Lucy's mind was screaming!  
At first she was surprised at how warm his lips were, but that was to be expected as it was Natsu after other thing that surprised her was how gentle he was,he was firm and direct but also gentle at the same time.  
Turning his head slightly he pushed to deepen the first Lucy wasn't reciprocate but something switched inside of her when he pushed his lips against hers with more pressure.  
Her hands reacted on their own,finding the back of his head and entwining her fingers in his hair.  
"Na-Natsu," Lucy panted, one of her hands moving to cup his face."We should stop th-"  
"Lucy..." he whispered, kissing along her jaw, his hands slipping away from her hips and starting to slide up the curve of her thighs.  
Natsu continued to kiss her and he slowly felt his body heat getting higher than was surprised but she found herself unable to stop him. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy it.  
He left her lips and continued kissing her on the crook of her neck.  
"S-Stop" Lucy tried to say.

Natsu looked at her with his lusty if she was enjoying the whole scene, she had to stop him.  
"Natsu...please stop..!"She said,pushing away a bit.  
His face looked at hers again a different look in his eyes now, looking at her they widened in realization.  
"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just...I'm sorry!"He apologized.  
He got off of her, looking away...His cheeks were now as red as Erza's hair.  
"Natsu what's wrong?"Lucy looked at him curiously..there was no way he believed that he forced her to do this right?  
"N-Nothing..it's just..I'm sorry.."  
"For what?"  
"For everything...all this time.."He stop for a bit but then continued.

"I didn't let you go on any missions without me..leaving you alone all the time because I didn't let you come with me on the hard  
ones too.."He continued."Get angry at you every time you said something about going alone somewhere..I'm sorry,Lucy.."

Lucy chuckled,fortunately Natsu didn't see that,but she couldn't help was so cute!Blushing and apologising to was  
sure rare of soft side of Natsu was something that Lucy loved and he was now in front of her showing that side that Lucy  
believed she wouldn't see it again.

She moved her hand to his cheek and turned his face so that she was looking at her eyes.  
"Natsu you're an surely are annoying and stupid and never let me do things on my own but.."  
Natsu was now looking at her with agony.  
"..But I can't help but love you, every part of you! So please..come back to your usual self!I've...missed him!"She finished her sentence  
giving a small shy smile, blushing.

Natsu's eyes didn't realise that he had changed!He was a bit overprotective but he thought he was his usual self...  
As soon as Lucy confessed though, a strange feeling was happiness mixed with a fast heart beating.  
He smiled and hugged her placed his face at the crock of her beautiful neck smelling her vanilla scent.  
"Sorry for everything!"He said quietly.  
"Geez Natsu..stop 's not like you!"  
"Then..I'll do something like my style, right?"He gave her an evil smirk.  
"Natsu what the h-?"  
It was too late asking for pinned her down and started tickling started laughing and they were a happy atmosphere.  
Suddenly Natsu at her and inched was almost touching her lips.  
Lucy closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet.  
"Puhhuu"  
"What?" Lucy opened her had his hand on his mouth.  
"Lucy you're so.."  
"Huh?"  
"Silly!"  
"WHAT?"  
Natsu busted out lauging."ahahah you should have seen your face, hahhahaa"Natsu continued laughing.  
"Yeah,yeah..so funny Natsu!"Lucy said standed up and she was about to walk away when she felt a tight grip on her hand which made her turn around, facing the pink-haired boy.  
"Hahh..so silly..."Natsu said as a smirk played on his lips, inching forawrds her(again:P).  
What the hell?He was making fun of her again?  
"Natsu okay it's not funny anymore..AND STOP CALL ME SILLY! Lucy yelled.  
"What to do, she's truly an idiot.." Was he trying to piss her of more now?  
"Natsu I told you to sto-"  
Of course he cut her of by placings his lips on her.  
It was a soft and gentle kiss.  
Even softer than before..Lucy couldn't even imagine such a kiss from the famous dense-idiot Salamander..!

They were having a moment there until someone's voice interrupted them.  
"Ahh! Lucy is doing strange things to Natsu!" Happy flew in Lucy's room from the window.  
Lucy immediately pushed away, blusing."W-What are you saying Happy?We were just talking.." She said, still blushing.  
"Puhuu!Sheeeee likeeeessss himmm!"  
"Don't roll your tone like that!"  
"Lucyyy is there anything to eat?"  
"Natsuu how many times have I told you that my house isn't a restaurant?"  
"Heee likeeessss herrr!"  
"What made you say that again?"  
"Theyy liikee each other"  
"SHUT UP" Natsu and Lucy yelled together!

This is so nostalgic..  
Finally Natsu is back to his usual self..!  
_

Well?  
How was it? :D  
I was inspired from some other fanfics because it was my first one..!  
pleasee review:D  
(sorry for my grammatical errors!)  
(if you like it I may make another one?:) but first I'll try to improve my writing skills ans my english too;P )

Gray:Natsu I knew it,you bastard!  
Natsu:What the hell Ice-princess?Wanna fight?  
Lucy:Please stop fighting!  
Erza:Why I wasn't in it?  
Me:I-I'm sorry..next time I'll make one you'll be definitely in it!  
Erza:You better keep your promise..! Anyway, Natsu,Lucy well done!  
Natsu:Huh?  
Lucy:Erza..d-don't say things like that.  
Erza:S-Sorry..I got carried away and ended up hurting my comrades..! Anyway, can you punch me?  
Lucy:NO WAY!  
Gray:Guys please igore those idiots and review!  
Me:Thanks Gr-  
Erza:Ohoo?Gray you have some guts calling me an idiot.  
Gray:Ahh..no Erza, I didn't mean to..  
Natsu:Erzaa fight me!  
Mirajane:Lucy I'm so proud of you!I remember when you first joined the guild..You told me that you liked Natsu!  
Lucy:Mira-san..that never happened!*sweat drop*  
Happy:Sheee likees himmm.  
Mirajane:Come on Lucy..don't be shy!  
Lucy:ehh...*sweat drop*  
Natsu:Anyway..please review!  
Me:Thank you Nat-  
Gray:Flame brain didn't I tell you to shut up?  
Natsu:What did you say ice-bastard?  
Erza:Don't fight!  
Gray,Natsu:Ayeee!  
Me:ANYWAY, Pleasee revie-  
Rabian(that guy from the play Lucy and the others made..with Frederic and Angelica):Thank you very much!  
Natsu,Gray,Lucy:SHUT UP!  
Erza:Aeii aeiiioao!  
Natsu:What is she doing?  
Gray:Vocal excercises!  
Cobra:I can hear it.  
Me:What the hell can you hear?  
Cobra:The screaming of the fangirls.  
Me:Get out of here.-.-'  
Ichiya:Menn!  
Natsu:I'm hungryy!  
Laxus:Have you seen old man?  
Makarov:Ohh Laxus,I'm right here.  
Laxus:Well I wanted to tell you about Rave-  
Me:WHY EVERYONE IS TALKING RANDOM HERE?  
Wendy:Please review!  
Me:THANK YOU WENDY!  
Gray:She can be pretty scary too.  
Natsu:Don't you think?  
Gajeel:This is all messed up!  
Me:Sorry for all this long 's all my stupidness' fault :D  
Natsu:Oii,who are you telling sorry?If it's the magic council I'm gonna beat the crap out of them.  
Me:Am I supposed to even say something?  
Erza:Enough already..everyone you better review this chapter!*glare*  
Me,Natsu,Lucy,Gray:Iiiiiiiieeehh!


End file.
